Horrible Jalousie
by Dilouille
Summary: Une jalousie destructrice ... HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite fanfic de 2 ou 3 chapitres

Un peu tristounette

Bonne Lecture

Bsx Bsx

___________________________________

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'elle avait emménagé dans son manoir. Hermione Granger avait entamé une relation avec Draco Malefoy depuis peu.

Celui-ci avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Depuis tout petit son père ne cessait de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas montrer ses sentiments, toujours garder tout pour soi, et ne jamais faire confiance.

Et c'est ce que Draco faisait, à tant écouter son père, il a commencé à se perdre après 1 mois de relation. Il allait voir ailleurs, couchait avec d'autres femmes puis les jetait le lendemain.

Seulement pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Hermione était une femme brillante, belle et généreuse, il l'aimait pour ça. Il se trouvait dégueulasse de lui faire ça.

Puis 2 semaines plus tard, il comprit qu'elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus la seule. Elle avait remarqué la culotte qui trainait dans leur salon ; mais elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Elle lui avait seulement avertit qu'elle allait voir ses amis. Elle ne paraissait pas en colère ni rien, son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment.

Il était blessé qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit. Cela signifiait qu'elle s'en foutait… qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ?

Du coup il ne cessait de recommencer, la trompant sans arrêt. Pendant des mois, il allait toujours dans des bars pour pouvoir se libérer, oublier. Il la détestait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _lui_ ?

_Lui_ représentait l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley. Elle allait presque tous les jours le voir, toujours souriante lorsqu'elle avait fini sa rencontre avec lui.

C'était la principale raison de son infidélité. La jalousie qu'il portait envers le roux. Il était jaloux qu'elle le préfère à lui alors qu'ils étaient en couple ! Il était tellement triste, se sentant mal aimé, alors il allait voir d'autres femmes pour se défouler, pour se contenir de ne pas tuer Ronald Weasley, pour se venger, pour oublier… Oublier que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout en préférait un autre.

Oui Draco Malefoy était tout simplement fou d'elle. Elle ne parlait pas souvent, ne lui reprochait pas son infidélité connu de tout le monde. Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Il comptait donc si peu pour elle ? En faisant l'amour à d'autres c'est à elle qu'il pensait pendant tout l'acte, c'est elle qui hantait ses pensées nuit et jour. Toujours après avoir fini, il jetait la femme avait qui il avait passé la nuit ; elles étaient tellement minables face à Hermione.

Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione …

Il était encore une fois en train de la tromper, mais son nom passait en boucle dans son esprit. Il était fâché ! Il les avait vu s'enlacer tendrement. Elle avait l'air si paisible à ce moment là. Après avoir vu cette scène, il était directement rentré chez lui appelant une de ses amantes pour pouvoir de nouveau se défouler, il en avait tellement besoin… il souffrait tellement. Lui et son amante blonde était dans sa chambre à lui et à Hermione. Il n'était pas doux, il la pénétrait avec force.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione rayonnante avec un magnifique sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis si longtemps. Mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt en laissant place à un visage déformé par l'horreur. C'était la première qu'elle le voyait vraiment avec une autre. Lui sur cette blonde essoufflée tous les deux nus, leurs corps collés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Hermione disparut dans un 'pop' avant que Draco n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit. La minute d'après la blonde était dehors à moitié nue, jeté par Draco. Il se sentait mal, maintenant qu'elle l'avait assisté à la scène d'infidélité, allait-elle le quitter ? Non non non, elle ne pouvait, après tout était sa faute ! Si elle n'était pas aussi proche de Weasley , tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Oui puisqu'ainsi il n'aurait pas été si jaloux et donc ne l'aurait pas trompé.

Il s'habilla rapidement et partit à sa recherche pour tout lui expliquer.

Partout, il avait cherché partout mais en vain, aucune trace d'elle. Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, il ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit. Il était de nouveau à sa recherche malgré le temps pluvieux. Il désespérait, la cherchant dans les endroits les plus improbables.

Il était rentré exténué tout mouillé ne cessant de s'inquiétait pour elle .

Un hibou le tira de ses pensées. Il toqua contre la fenêtre et Draco prit la lettre qu'il avait dans le bec. Ce seau sur l'enveloppe ! Il en était sûr c'était celui de l'hôpital St Mangouste.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la l'enveloppe la déchirant.

_« Cher Mr Draco Malefoy,_

_Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre compagne Hermione Granger se trouve ici dans un état plus qu'inquiétant. Il était de notre de devoir de vous mettre au courant. _

_Hôpital St Mangouste »_

Draco crut mourir lorsqu'il lu 'Hermione' et 'état plus qu'inquiétant'. Il transplana sans perdre une seconde à l'hôpital. Il alla voir l'accueil poussant ceux qui faisaient la queue. Certains rouspétaient mais se taisaient lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard noir et désespéré de l'héritier Malefoy.

Draco : Hermione Granger ! Quelle chambre ?

Femme d'accueil : voyons voir… Hermione Granger… hm

Draco : PLUS VITE

Femme d'accueil : euh 104

Il courra aussitôt vers la chambre indiqué. Il entra avec fracas dans celle-ci. Un médicomage se tenait près d'elle prenant sa tension.

Draco : que s'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? C'est grave ? Elle va s'en sortir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le médecin le regardait éberlué. Il avait posé toutes ces questions sans reprendre son souffle.

Médicomage : Mr Draco Malefoy je présume

Draco : exact, alors ?

Médicomage : Mlle Granger a été retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôtel évanouie. La femme de ménage qui l'a trouvé a affirmé que sa chambre était dévasté, tout était sans dessus dessous, lit mal fait, chaise cassé, rideau déchiré et vase brisé… c'est avec un morceau des débris du vase qu'elle s'est entaillée les veines… elle voulait apparemment mettre fin à ses jour.

Draco cru qu'on lui arrachait son cœur au fur et à mesure que le vieil homme devant lui parlait.

Médicomage : la femme de ménage l'a trouvé à temps, une minute de plus et son objectif aurait été atteint mais on a pu la sauver. Hélas elle a perdu énormément de sang, et elle est malheureusement de groupe O négatif et nous n'avons plus de réserve de son sang, si nous en trouvons pas rapidement elle risque de perdre la vie, d'autant plus que vu son état actuel…

Draco : comment ça 'son état actuel' ?

Médicomage : vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mlle Granger est enceinte

____________________________________

Et voilà voilà le premier chapitre

Vos impressions ?

Une petite reviews est toujours agréable x)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde =D, merci pour vos reviews

Bsx

Et en avant pour le Chapitre 2 ! !

___________________________________________

_Médicomage : vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mlle Granger est enceinte _

Le monde de Draco arrêta de tourner. Déjà qu'il avait dû mal à digérer qu'Hermione ait voulu en finir avec la vie mais qu'en plus elle attendait un enfant.

Draco : mon Hermione … enceinte … il n'a rien le bébé j'espère ?

Médicomage : comme je vous l'ai dit il nous faut du don de sang

Draco : MOI ! Moi je suis O négatif, prenez tous le sang dont vous avez besoin, même s'il ne doit plus m'en rester !

Le médicomage emmena rapidement Draco dans une autre salle pour lui prendre son sang. Draco avait le regard vide qui inquiétait le médecin, mais bon il comprenait, après tout sa petit amie venait de faire une tentative de suicide.

Draco attendait dans la salle d'attente depuis maintenant 5 heures, on avait injecté son sang chez Hermione, mais elle avait besoin de repos.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi voulait-elle mourir ?

Il entendit des cris de l'autre bout du couloir, et remarqua Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter s'avançaient vers lui furieusement puis le roux lui administra un poing phénoménal.

Ron : ESPECE DE SALOPARD ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE CA A ELLE ?!

Harry : tu mériterais la mort Malefoy !

Draco : la ferme !

Ron : NON JE L'AI FERME DEPUIS TROP LONGTEMPS ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE GATE POURRI, TU NE LA MERITE PAS, TU NE LA MERITE PAAS !

Harry : Ron…

Ron : POURQUOI LUI AS-TU FAIT SUBIR TOUT CA HEIN DIT MOI ?! POURQUOI L'AS-TU TROMPE ?!

Draco : TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU LA TROMPER

Ron : et tu crois que je vais te croire sale serpent ! Tu l'as trompé pendant des mois et des mois, tu imagines ce qu'elle a ressenti ?!

Draco : oui je sais, rien elle n'a rien ressenti

Ron : alors c'est pour ça qu'elle venait toujours chez moi en pleurs ?!

Draco : elle ne m'a jamais dit d'arrêter, puis elle faisait la même chose que moi alors, imagines ce que moi j'ai du ressentir moi aussi

Ron : QUOi ?! Mais tu … tu es COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE ! Comment as-tu pu penser qu'Hermione puisse te tromper !

Draco : comment je n'aurais pas pu le penser hein ? Elle passé son temps avec toi, et revenait toujours heureuse de vos rendez vous

Ron : Harry… J'ai le droit de le tuer ?

Harry : Malefoy tu comprends vraiment tout de travers !

Malefoy : expliquez-moi !

Harry : je pense que c'est à elle de le faire…

Ron : comment elle va ? Et son bébé ?

Draco : tu le savais ? Qu'elle était enceinte ?

Ron : évidemment, elle était si heureuse quand elle me l'a annoncé

Draco : C'EST LE TIEN ?!

Ron : NON ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Hermione et moi

Il prononça un 'elle t'aime trop' inaudible que Draco n'entendit pas.

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'Hermione était dans le coma. Draco ne la quittait pas à part pour se doucher. Il passait la journée et la nuit dans sa chambre.

Il comprenait vraiment à quel point il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Elle lui manquait tant. Il avait pris congé à son travail pour veiller sur elle. Harry, Ron et Ginny aussi passaient de temps en temps. Ils comprirent que Draco tenait beaucoup à elle quand ils le voyaient à chaque fois assis à côté du lit de leur ami lui tenant la main et la regardant tendrement. Ils l'avaient même surpris à caresser le ventre la belle endormie. Draco avait maigri, et de grosses cernes. Et un après midi il sentit la main d'Hermione remuait dans la sienne.

Draco : Hermione ?

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et au bout de quelques minutes elle s'habitua à la lumière.

Draco : Hermione tu te sens bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Hermione : TOI ?! Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

Draco : je…je m'inquiétais … pour toi

Hermione : et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Draco : depuis toujours

Hermione : wouah tu me l'as drôlement bien montré… c'est vrai que me tromper sans arrêt devait vraiment être amusant. Tu devais te réjouir de me voir aussi mal alors que toi tu prenais ton pied ailleurs !

Draco : non Hermione, tu es la seule pour moi

Hermione : et celle qui était dans notre chambre c'était qui ? La jardinière peut-être

Draco : Hermione…

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air exténué et qu'il avait maigri. Elle comprit alors qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté durant son état comateux.

Hermione : je ne te comprends pas Draco, tu passais ton temps à me tromper et tu ne faisais jamais attention à moi et maintenant … Tu restes là avec moi… je ne te comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

_________________________________

Chapitre 2 terminé

Dites-moi s'il vous a plus

Bientôt le chapitre 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 d'Horrible Jalousie qui j'espère va vous plaire

Bsx Bsx

Et Merci pour les reviews !!

_Hermione : je ne te comprends pas Draco, tu passais ton temps à me tromper et tu ne faisais jamais attention à moi et maintenant … Tu restes là avec moi… je ne te comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?_

Draco : et toi alors ? Je ne te comprends pas non plus, pourquoi avoir tenté de te suicider ?

Hermione : je voulais mourir c'es tout

Draco : c'est tout ?! C'est tout ?! Et moi ? Tu as pensé à moi ?

Hermione : qu'est-ce que tu en avais à faire de moi ? Tu aurais à peine remarqué mon absence

Draco : mais non ! Hermione explique moi… je veux savoir pour quelle raison tu as voulu mourir

Hermione :… toi

Draco : hein ?

Hermione : je souffrais à cause de toi

Draco : et je souffrais à cause de toi !

Hermione : ah vraiment et dis moi ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

Draco : toi et Weasley …

Hermione : ne me dis pas que tu pensais que je te trompais avec Ron

Draco : ben si !

Hermione : je vais tout t'expliquer. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu m'avais trompé la première fois, j'ai complètement été anéantie mais je n'ai rien laissé paraitre. Je suis allé voir Ron qui m'a réconforté en tant qu'ami. Je t'ai pardonné et suis revenue. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que tu continuais, du coup j'allais toujours voir Ron car il arrivait à me redonner le sourire, c'est un véritable ami. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne te quittais pas…

Draco : et pourquoi ?

Hermione : aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, je t'aimais trop, je préférais me taire et souffrir plutôt que de te quitter, mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal, pensait que toi et toutes ces femmes faisiez des choses… Puis il y a 2 semaines, mon gynécologue m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte. J'étais si heureuse de porter ton enfant, je suis allé voir Ron qui ma félicité et je suis rentré plus tôt pour te l'annoncer. Je pensais qu'ainsi tu arrêterais et tu passerais plus de temps avec moi. Que ça sauvera notre couple. Mais lorsque je suis rentré … tu étais là avec elle… Je n'ai pas supporté cette vision et je suis partie aussi vite que j'ai pu. Te voir en vrai avec une autre, c'était trop pour moi. Je suis donc allé dans l'hôtel le plus loin de chez nous.

_Flash Back :_

_Hermione entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et pleura à chaudes larmes, serrant les poings. _

_Hermione : pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi je ne te suffisais pas ?_

_Elle commença à tout casser dans la chambre tellement elle avait mal. Elle balança une chaise, qui se dirigea vers un miroir, qui de brisa en mille morceaux. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle tira sur les rideaux, qui se déchirèrent. Elle renversa la table de chevet, déchira les coussins et pour finir lança un vase rempli de fleurs à terre. Les bouts de verres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol._

_Elle voulait disparaitre, tellement elle avait honte d'être folle amoureuse d'un homme comme Draco Malefoy, elle voulait disparaitre pour tout oublier…_

_Elle s'effondra au sol la tête sur ses genoux repliés vers sa poitrine. Elle criait de désespoir. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie._

_Mourir… Mourir…Mourir…_

_Les yeux embués de larmes, elle tendit son bras pour ramasser un bout de verre tranchant non loin d'elle. Elle le regarda comme s'il était la clé de son bonheur. Oui mourir la rendrait heureuse, ainsi elle n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir. Ce bout de verre allait la libérer de toute cette souffrance._

_Elle le mena à ses poignets et d'un coup sec, passa le bout tranchant sur ses veines, les ouvrants violemment. Elle sourit faiblement, les yeux toujours mouillés et commença à sombrer. _

_Enfin elle serait libre…_

_C'est à ce moment là que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit._

_Fin Flash Black _

Draco baissa la tête, honteux. Il ne pensait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui si ce n'est plus puisqu'elle lui avait toujours fidèle.

Draco : oh Hermione je suis tellement désolé mon amour mais…

Elle avait relevé la tête qu'elle avait baissé pendant son récit. C'était la première fois que Draco l'appelait par un surnom tendre.

Draco : je suis vraiment trop con ! Au début de notre relation je te voyais toujours avec Weasley et … et j'étais fou de jalousie, tu étais si naturelle avec lui, vous vous entendiez si bien, il avait l'air si spécial pour toi, j'en étais fou … fou de rage. Pour me libérer de cette souffrance j'allais voir ailleurs. Mais je n'ai jamais que éprouvé que du dégoût pour elles, aucune d'elle était à ta hauteur. Quand j'ai remarqué que tu étais au courant, j'espérais que tu m'engueulerais que tu me ferais une scène de jalousie, ça m'aurait prouvé que tu te tenais à moi. Mais tu n'as rien fait, ça m'a détruit tu sais.

Hermione : alors tu as continué ?

Draco : j'attendais un geste de ta part ou que tu me dises d'arrêter mais tu t'en fichais complètement

Hermione : chaque fois que tu revenais d'un rendez vous, j'allais voir Ron pour qu'il me réconforte, qu'il m'aide. Il me consolait. Je ne disais rien parce que j'avais peur que tu me quittes.

Draco : pourquoi je t'aurais quitté ?

Hermione : je ne sais pas, tu ne me parlais pratiquement jamais, je supposais que tu ne m'appréciais pas, alors si en plus je te faisais une crise… je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes

Draco : tu penses vraiment de travers !

Hermione : peu importe, maintenant je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, ni te voir ! Je ne veux plus souffrir. Va-t-en !

Voili Voilou

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez x)

Chapitre 4 ne va pas tarder, je l'espère à arriver. Les profs nous ont noyés de tas de devoirs TT


End file.
